Diario de Esquizofrenia
by Zib Membrane
Summary: Esas voces... ¡Esas malditas voces!... ¿Cuando dejare de escucharlas?... ¡¿Cuando se callaran!... ¡¿Cuando! -Creepy-pasta-
1. Chapter 1

Esta fue la primera historia Original que hice, espero les guste, no sabia en que categoria ponerla(Yo la considero Creepy-pasta), asi que de ante mano digo, que si no esta en la categoria adecuada, me lo hagan saber por favor ^^

Sin mas, a leer se ha dicho ...

* * *

Diario de Esquizofrenia  
Capítulo 1

He comenzado a sentir que me siguen desde hace unos días, una semana creo,  
desde que salí de la escuela esa tarde he sentido una mirada penetrante a mis  
espaldas, y cuando volteo para ver de donde viene, resulta que no hay nadie,  
al menos nadie que este mirándome, le he contado de esto a mis amigos, ellos me  
dicen que se trata del estrés que causa el reclusorio estudiantil, yo les insisto en que  
no es por eso, que es verdad que alguien me mira por largo tiempo, he incluso  
siento que me ha comenzado a perseguir cuando salgo de mi casa o de la escuela,  
pero ellos no me creen, dicen que soy una exagerada, que solo estoy imaginando cosas.

Insisto en que lo que digo y siento es verdad, y hay algo mas, algo que no le he  
dicho a nadie, ni a mis padres o a mis amigos, o incluso a mi hermana... He  
comenzado a escuchar que quien sea que me este mirando y siguiendo, ha  
comenzado a hablarme...

* * *

TODOS los capítulos son así de cortos xD ...


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí de una buena vez subiré todos los capítulos seguidos... ¡Disfrútenlos! ^^

* * *

Diario de Esquizofrenia

Capítulo 2

De nuevo esa voz que me llama, no importa donde este, o con quien me encuentre,  
siempre la escucho, al principio me extraño que la escuchara solo cuando estaba  
sola, y de repente un día, estando con mis amigos, la escuche de nuevo, ¿Que rayos  
pasa?, parece ser que soy la única que la escucho, por que ninguno de mis amigos  
parece prestarle atención.

¿Que es esto?, ahora no es solo una, ahora son varias, ¿Que pasa?, ¿Por que no  
dejan de hablar?, solo escucho murmullos, ni siquiera les entiendo, ¡¿Que Rayos  
dicen?!, ¿Por que soy yo la única que las escucho?, ¿Que me esta pasando?, ahora  
estoy sentada a los pies de mi cama, con la rodillas pegadas al pecho y con mis  
manos cubriendo mis oídos en un intento inútil por dejar de oír esas voces,  
comienzo a llorar, al fin entiendo que dicen, y no es muy agradable.

"Nadie te quiere" "¿Porque sigues aquí?" ¿Por que no te matas?" "No eres nadie  
importante" "Solo un estorbo, eso eres"

No aguanto mas, mi llanto se hace mas persistente, no lo aguanto ya no puedo..

-¡CÁLLENSE!-. Grito deseperadamente, y de nuevo el silencio invade mi solitaria  
habitación, por ahora he ganado esta batalla...

* * *

Capitulo 3 aquí voy


	3. Chapter 3

¡Disfruten de la historia!

* * *

Diario de Esquizofrenia

Capítulo 3

De nuevo esas voces, no paran de atormentarme, ¿Por que esto me tiene que pasar a mi?,  
no es justo. "¿Quien dice que la vida es justa?", parece que pueden escucharme, pero eso  
no significa que estén ahí para ser mis amigas, esto es desesperante.

La directora de la escuela, les ha informado a mis padres de los recientes "problemas"  
que he tenido en clases; al principio les pareció una ofensa que me llevaran con el  
psicólogo de la escuela, pero les pareció aun mas indignante que ese psicólogo recomendara  
que me llevaran ahora con un especialista, y ahora estoy aquí, en un hospital para enfermos  
mentales, después de que el Psiquiatra me diagnosticara Esquizofrenia, esto no lo tomaron  
muy bien al principio, así que me llevaron a mi casa a pesar de que el Psiquiatra les  
dijera que no era seguro, ni para mi ni para mi familia, que que podría tener ataques de  
ira incontrolables...

Ellos no le creyeron... al menos no hasta que en un arranque de locura casi mato a mi  
hermana, ahora escuchaba a las voces con mas claridad, y por alguna razón comenze a creer  
en todo lo que decían, "Tu hermana entrara en la habitación y te asfixiara", yo tapaba  
mis oídos en un intento de ignorar lo que decían.

justo en ese momento, mi hermana entra en la habitación con una almohada en sus manos,  
me asuste, ¿En verdad mi hermana intentaría matarme?, grite y me lance sobre ella.

-¡No lo harás, no te dejare matarme!-. Coloque mis manos al rededor de su cuello, y  
comenze a asfixiarla.- No dejare que me mates-. Apretaba aun mas mi agarre, mi hermana  
intentaba apartarme de ella, pero yo no la deje, comenzó a golpear al piso con fuerza;  
mis padres que estaban en el piso inferior escucharon los golpes y subieron a ver que era  
el escándalo, se quedaron fríos cuando me vieron encima de mi hermana tratando de...  
¿Matarla?

No tardaron en alejarme de ella y de inmediato llamaron a una ambulancia para que revisara a mi hermana...en cuanto a  
mi, me inyectaron un sedante, y todo a mi alrededor se volvió obscuridad.

* * *

Sin comentarios, falta uno para terminar


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo final... ¡Disfruten! ^^

* * *

Diario de Esquizofrenia

Capítulo Final

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la ultima vez que vi a mi familia, después de que  
casi matara a mi hermana, me internaron en el hospital para tratar mi enfermedad... no  
había cura, y lo mas seguro es que mi estado siguiera empeorando, mientras me mantenían  
sedada, mis padres tomaron una decisión, me internarían de manera permanente en un hospital  
para enfermos mentales, mis primeros días fueron tranquilos, ya no escuchaba esas voces,  
era un alivio.

pero la siguientes tres semanas mi mente se puso en blanco, solo recobre el sentido cuando  
me encontraba en una habitación totalmente blanca y acolchonada, ¿Acaso estaba en una  
cámara de aislamiento?, grite asustada ese maldito silencio era demasiado para mi mente,  
las voces no tardaron en volver, y ahora no podía taparme los oídos, pues también traía  
puesta una camisa de fuerza, con desesperación intente quitármela, pero no podía, esto  
era frustrarte.

-Lo sentimos, pero tenemos que mantenerte así, la ultima vez que te quitamos la camisa  
atacaste a tres enfermeras-. Me decían atravez de lo que deduje seria un alta voz, aun  
así no me rendía, seguía tratando de quitarme esa camisa de fuerza, pero era inútil, cada  
vez tenia menos fuerza, sin esperar mas, caí dormida sin darme cuenta.

creo que era de noche, o eso parecía pues las luces de mi "habitación" estaban apagadas,  
me enderece para sentarme, y las voces no tardaron en volver, pero yo ya no les ponía  
atención, ya estaba harta, harta de vivir así, comenze a mover mis brazos sin ningún  
esfuerzo, como pude coloque las mangas de esa blanca camisa al rededor de mi cuello y las  
jale lo mas fuerte que pude.

Casi de inmediato pude sentir como el aire abandonaba mis pulmones sin poder regresarlo a  
los mismos, y como mi vista parecía nublarse, intente gritar como mero reflejo, pero mi  
voz no salia, solo podía escuchar esas malditas voces riéndose de mi desgracia, el aire  
abandono por completo mis pulmones y fui cerrando poco a poco los ojos, y las voces se  
escuchaban cada vez mas lejanas, sonreí con alivio, al fin se callarían de manera  
permanente.

Ahora escribo esto solo para informar que mi vida cambio de un día para otro, con solo  
escuchar esas voces que venían de la nada, y que a pesar de que este muerta en este  
momento, te aseguro que la mía sera la próxima voz que escuches en tu cabeza...diciéndote  
que no vale la pena que tu vivas, porque esa es mi nueva tarea,  
este es mi Diario de Esquizofrenia y te prometo que yo y mi voz serán la causa de que tu  
inicies con el tuyo, jajajajaja.

* * *

¿Que les pareció?, dejen comentarios ...


End file.
